FIG. 1 shows a hydraulic excavator including a rear view camera according to a related art. The excavator includes a lower driving structure 1; an upper swing structure 2 swingably mounted on the lower driving structure 1; a cabin 3 and an engine 4 mounted on the upper swing structure 2; a working device 11 mounted on the upper swing structure 2 and having a boom 8 driven by a boom cylinder 5, an arm 9 driven by an arm cylinder 6, and a bucket 10 driven by a bucket cylinder 7; a counterweight 12 mounted on a rear side of the upper swing structure 2; and a rear view camera 13 installed a rear surface of the counterweight 12 and displaying a taken image on a monitor placed in the cabin 3.
With the hydraulic excavator including the rear view camera, a changeover switch for displaying the image taken by the rear view camera is installed, and the changeover switch is turned by a driver. In this instance, since the changeover switch is placed apart from a manipulation unit for operating the equipment, the driver experiences inconvenience in operating the changeover switch during driving.
In addition, in the case where the rear view camera is installed at the rear surface of the counterweight, since the rear view camera is placed at a relatively high position, it is not sufficient to monitor obstacles positioned on the ground around the construction equipment. As a result, the lower driving structure comes in contact with the obstacle, or is trapped in the obstacles, which makes the safety driving in trouble.
In particular, in the case where the image of the obstacle taken by the rear view camera is displayed on the monitor, it is difficult for the driver to check the actual distance between the construction equipment and the obstacle, which deteriorates practical use.